


Persona 5: Dark Awakening

by Deadfishwrites



Category: Persona 5, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Character Death, Comedy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, F/M, Gen, Horror, Nudity, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Canon, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadfishwrites/pseuds/Deadfishwrites
Summary: Four years after the event of P5R, Ren alongside Morgana returns to Tokyo after receive an invitation from his former counselor, Maruki and his wife, Rumi to celeberate their daughter's birthday. Akechi and Sumire were the only ones who actually came among Ren's friends. Things has changed ever since the Phantom Thieves was disbanded, everyone went their own separate ways and continue to move on with their lives as if there were no longer any sorts of connections between them.DIO, finally awakened after years of confinement to destroy and rebuild society and to create a perfect world for him and his followers. As soon as Ren found out existence of DIO and summoning of Personas in reality also known as 'Stands', He reunites with his allies in order to stop DIO and his followers with their lives at stake.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kitagawa Yusuke/Togo Hifumi, Sakamoto Ryuji/Suzui Shiho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. ??

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've made here in AO3. I just noticed the similarities between Personas and Stands, so I decided to make a crossover out of it. Also, Ignore my bad use of grammar :)

_"Trick...ster"_

_"Can you hear me... my trickster?"_

_"It is I, Lavenza."_

_"The end is nigh."_

_"Ruin awaits upon...you...your friends... humanity."_

_"His followers set their sights to capture... to control... to... eliminate you... and your allies."_

_"This is not a dream... This is my calling... warning to you... of his... rebirth... awakening... second coming."_

_"He is nothing like the enemies you have faced before. Relentless...Merciless...Violent."_

_"But there is a way... to stop him."_

_"Summon the rebellious soul within you and your allies... PERSONA."_

_"We shall meet again... soon."_

_"The choices are yours... my...Trickster."_


	2. Bond/Rebirth

Ren wakes up from a nap, feeling anxious and panic all of a sudden causing people sitting beside him immediately scoot away from Ren. His heart beat so fast as if he was restless. People in the train looking at him as if he was some guy with a mental disorder.

 _"That voice. Who is she? Why does her voice sound familiar? Arghh..."_ Ren wonder. He can't even remember what the girl he's referring towas saying. He tried to recall, but it give him a massive headache instead. 

_"Hey, are you okay?? You look really pale right now."_ Morgana pop his head out from Ren's bag, showing a little concern for his owner. 

_"Yeah I'm fine. I just had a bad dream that's all."_ Ren tried to remain his cool as usual. It's bad enough that he scared the people around him and the fact he actually talk to a cat will make people think he is a total weirdo on drugs. 

_"Care to tell me what were you dreaming of? I'm your guardian after all."_

_"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around."_

_"What?! just because I'm a cat??"_

_"So you finally admit that you're a cat?"_

_"I'm not--- uhh... maybe, I guess I am a cat."_ Hearing Morgana acceptance that he is a cat without realizing it at first never fail to amuse Ren. They both let out a chuckle afterwards while the people around them looking at Ren uncomfortably. 

* * *

**_One Hour Later_ **

The two of them finally arrived in Shibuya years after they left Tokyo. The crowded streets in Shibuya reminds Ren of the day he first moved to Tokyo just to sleep in an attic in a coffee shop and somehow ended up getting a supernatural powers to fight against corrupted adults in various metaverse palace, for one whole year. 

_"Whoaa!! Amazing!!"_ Morgana get all excited and starts to wiggling his tail like a dog. _"Hey hey, I think we should visit Futaba and Sojiro in Leblanc. I wanna see the look of their faces when they sees us."_ Morgana add. 

_"Oh we definitely will visit them but... not today, unfortunately."_

_"WHAT?! WHY?!?!"_

_"We already promised Maruki and Rumi that we'll go to their house before evening."_ Just few days after Ren left Tokyo, Maruki rekindled his relationship with Rumi. They got married on the same year and gave birth to a girl few months later. Now, living a peaceful life with his lovely wife and daughter. All of that wouldn't happen if it wasn't because of the Phantom Thieves. Till this day, Ren and Maruki remain close friends and sees each other as brother figure. 

_"Alright then. We'll just have to visit them tomorrow!"_

_"Sounds like a plan."_

_"A plan that we MUST EXECUTE!!"_

_"Execute?? Calm down, Morgana. You know that I miss them too, right?"_ The two of them continue arguing with each other as they head to their next destination, Maruki's Household. 

* * *

Food catering, decorations, bouncer and party mascots are all here. Ren and Morgana arrived outside Maruki's house, amazed by how lively the birthday party will be. It actually took them awhile to find their house, They ended up stopping by at few places like the 'Big Bang Burger' to filled up their empty stomach, 'Untouchable' to see how Iwai was doing and somehow ended up in the arcade despite having limited time for the day.

" _Its been awhile since I've been to a party."_ said Ren, who got invited a lot of times by his peers back in his hometown. He is actually popular among his friends especially after he was proved innocent of Shido's accusations. 

_"You sound like you've never got invited to one."_

_"But I reject their invitations, so it doesn't count. It's not like I wanted to be drag by some people who claim themselves as my best friend when they literally not."_

_"Maaan... It's good to be popular, isn't it?"_ Morgana always thought that he was the sole reason why Ren became everything that a person wanted to be. He's smart, meticulous, composed and well liked by others. Not to mention that almost every girl he met seems to show interest in him. Morgana then realizes it was Ren doing all the work. _"It's a pain in the arse to be honest."_

Ren rings the doorbell and knock the front door. 

_"Babe, can you open the door ple--?"_

_"I'M COMIING!"_ They can literally hear Maruki's voice and his rush footstep going downstairs. The door is unlocked and being open, It's Maruki looking all messy and tired. 

_"Amamiya-kun!... Morgana!... How are...you?"_

_"Fine as always, Maruki-san... and you look exhausted."_ Maruki smiles while trying to catch some air. 

_"Don't tell me you're surprised. I'm a husband and a father now."_

_"I'm really proud of you."_

_"Don't talk to me like I'm your student, Amamiya-kun. Now come here and give me a HUG. Hahahaha"_ They laugh with joy while embracing each other. They're like two brothers finally reunited after years of apart from each other. 

_"It's good to see you both again."_ said Maruki.

His wife, Rumi grab his husband shoulder and whispers him about Ren. _" Uhh...Babe, do you know this guy?"_ She asked.

_"Of course, this is Ren Amamiya. He's the boy that I told you about."_

_"Whoa really?? then pardon my rudeness. Hi! it's nice to finally meet you!! I'm Rumi."_ She greets and welcome Ren.

_"It's nice to meet you too, Rumi...chan?"_

_"Rumi-chan???"_ Maruki doesn't really fond of Ren calling her 'Rumi-chan'.

 _"Did you hear that, babe? He called me 'Rumi-chan' Isn't he cute?"_ Ren blushes.

_"Now hold on a second, babe. I--"_

_"Just kidding! Hahahaha. don't get jealous, okay? I'm just teasing."_ Maruki almost have second thought of letting Ren stay in their house for a few weeks. Let alone inviting him to their daughter's birthday party. 

_"Mommy? Daddy?"_ A shy little girl hiding and covering her face behind the couple. 

_"Ruka... what's wrong?"_ Obviously because she saw an unfamiliar face, Ren. _"Hi there, Ruka. Nice to meet you!"_ Ren smiles and greets at her but she ignores him.

 _"Ruka, this is Ren Amamiya, He was a student of mine back when I was teacher. Until now... He still holds a tremendous respect for me because of how good and helpful I am to him."_ Respect? Helpful? He is not wrong about that at least. Ren agreed to a certain extent except that he's the one that actually helps Maruki a lot during his time as a teacher. 

She sees Ren whispering to his bag when she notice a movement and meowing sound. Ruka slowly approaches him to take a peek inside. Ren then put down his bag, _"Ruka-chan... I actually got a surprise for you."_ He reached out inside his bag and lift out Morgana. 

_"Woahh!! NEKO!!"_ It's definitely not a birthday gift from Ren obviously, They just want to make Ruka comfortable and happy around them. Luckily, she likes cats.

 _"M-meoww?"_ No matter how many times Morgana tries to act and sound like an actual cat, the more suspicious he sound. Regardless, he is still a cat. 

_"Now... would like to eat some delicious snacks?"_ Classic Maruki. Ren nods and enters their house.

* * *

**6:30 p.m**

After having a catch-up session with Maruki while setting up unfinished decorations and game planning with Rumi. It's time to get dressed up for the night. Fortunately for Ren, Maruki have an extra bedroom in his house.

 _"Seriously? Sleeping?"_ Ren asks. Ever since Morgana left with Ren to his hometown, he got spoiled so much by Ren's relatives by feeding him lots of food. Now he is a 'chonk' cat who loves to sleep.Now, Morgana is out cold. 

_"I think it's better if I leave him be."_

It doesn't take Ren long to get ready, he then goes downstairs just to see people started to crowd the place real quick.

 _"Senpai!!!"_ A familiar voice called out Ren out of nowhere, He tries to look for her but can't seem spot where the girl is.

The girl covers Ren's eye from behind, _"Guess who??"_ The tone of her voice, 'Senpai'?, there can be only person who calls him that.

 _"Uhh... Rise Kujikawa?"_ Ren respond jokingly, He knew she was Sumire Yoshizawa. 

_"Not even close, senpai."_ She put her hands away and let Ren turn around to see her.

_"Oh? Sumire.. I knew it was you!"_

_"Yeah right, senpai."_ She immediately pulls him for a long hug. _"It's good to see you again!"_ She added.

 _"It's good to see you too!"_ Ren replied. Sumire is still as sweet and friendly as ever. Everyone could tell that she's currently the best version of herself right now. Her career as a gymnast went to stardom not long after the Phantom Thieves was disbanded. Maruki told Ren that Sumire remain in contact with the couple for years and she often visit them to babysit Ruka. 

_"I assume they told you about me coming over?"_

_"mmm... Pretty much... hehe."_

Sumire realizes that she's getting too comfortable with Ren, She blushes afterwards. Their moment is interrupted by another familiar face. 

_"Akechi?"_

_"Amamiya..."_

Both of them glare at each other, no one could tell if they're just surprised to see each other or still wants to tear each other apart. Ren fooled Akechi once by faking his own death, Akechi fooled Ren by making him think that he actually died after infiltrating Shido's palace. Both of them refused to lose and outsmarted by one another but despite having a bitter history, both of them consider each other as an ally. 

_"I never expect to see your face again, Amamiya."_

_"I could say the thing for you, Akechi. I thought you were dead."_

_"Oh? Is that so? then... I guess we're even now."_ Akechi then offers a handshake to Ren.

 _"Welcome back."_ Ren shakes his hand. 

_"Our little dispute in the past may have settled at this point but you're still my rival. You still owe me a duel after all."_

_"I'll be looking forward to it, Crow."_

_"Well said... Joker."_

As the two of them finished exchange words, Sumire immediately pull both of them by the arm.

_"Stop the childish quarrel and let's just take a picture, shall we?"_

_"Ughh.. if we must."_

_"On a count of three. 1..2..3.. PANCAKES!!!"_

_"Dammit, Yoshizawa!!!"_

* * *

Hours has passed by, people are enjoying the party. Sumire is playing with the kids and Maruki got ribbon sprayed by Rumi and his relatives. Meanwhile, Ren & Akechi just standing at the corner of the living room, drinking some Pepsi.

_" Who would have thought that it will be this overwhelming."_

_"I thought you out all people likes crowded places. Since you used to be famous and all."_

_"My status don't matter to me. It doesn't matter if I'm liked or hated by others because I know I've done terrible things in the past. The things I did... haunts me everywhere I go."_ Akechi truly feel guilty. He is responsible for Wakaba's and Okumura's death. His grudges get the best of him. He knew that he made a huge mistake. It was not worth it. 

_"I see... Do you wanna talk about it?"_

_"I rather not. We shouldn't talk about what's in the past. Besides, we're in a party after all."_

_"Good ide--."_ Maruki sprayed them out of nowhere while Rumi and Sumire laugh behind. 

_"Gotcha!"_

Rumi then toss each one for the two of them, to get back at Maruki. 

_"So you've chosen... death?"_ Ren shakes the bottle and aims at Maruki but he proceeds to spray at Akechi instead. _"Damn you.."_ The party went well the whole night. He get to dance along with Maruki against Sumire and Rumi during a dance-off competition which his team won. It was also a perfect welcome party for Ren as well, even though he didn't get to meet Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke and others yet. But he will... **as the devil awaken.**

* * *

_**Meanwhile** , **in an abandoned** **mansion located in Tokyo**_

An evil, ominous man stands in the shadows, while his followers kneels before him. 

_"So the prophecy was true after all, Enyaba."_ He said.

_"It sure is, Dio-sama"_

_"This person... his presence... irritates me."_

_"DIO-SAMA!, your powers can be outmatched by no one. NO ONE can defeat you!! So why... why are you bothered by a mere human??"_

_"I once fought a brave men hundred years ago and I underestimated him but...he nearly killed me. A mere human, almost KILLED ME. I can no longer underestimate my enemy... That's what irritates me!!._ _No matter how powerful a human is, he'll suffer the same fate as my brother, JONATHAN JOESTAR!!.He and his comrades will never see it coming. Death awaits them at their doorstep and I... DIO will rule the WORLD!!"_

His followers starts to chant and worship him. DIO smiles in the dark, ready for bloodshed.


End file.
